Good Enough
by Evil-Clowns-Rule
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Bella was changed by Laurent and Victoria after Edward left. What will she do? What will her powers be?Most importantly, will she ever find Edward? Better than it sounds. Rated T for language, lime, violence, cutting, and possible MURDER!
1. Only Pain I Could Control

What if Bella was changed by Laurent and Victoria while Edward was away? How would she cover up her disappearance? What would her powers be? Most importantly, would she and Edward ever be reunited?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that are in this story. I really wish this wasn't true, but I don't own Edward or the other Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. *tear rolls down cheek*

_What's that? Well,  
__of course__ it was a love story.  
Isn't a love story, after all, just a story about love?  
__Must the story end happily for the love to have been real?__  
There are many kinds of love, after all.  
__Love that cannot harm__ and __love that never abandons__  
and love that cannot imagine __betrayal._

_And then there is love that corrupts, and love that destroys,  
and love that works in the blood like poison._

_And they are not so far apart as you might think._

Chapter 1: The only pain I could control

I ran up the stairs to my room and threw my bag down on my bed. I grabbed my razor from the binding of _Wuthering Heights_ and ran into the bathroom. Today was worse than any other day I had ever spent in the three months without Edward. Lauren and Jessica started the "I Hate Bella Club" and many people who used to be my friends joined it. I placed the razor against my left thigh, pressed down, and pulled it across. The blood trickled down my leg and into the tub. Since my blood was so appealing to Edward, maybe if I spilled it all, he would come back to me.

I poured some hydrogen peroxide into the cut, causing it to sting a little but it felt good. I decided to start with my afternoon routine. I tossed a few potatoes into the oven s o they'd be ready the same time as the stakes. Then I cleaned up my room and put the razor back. Charlie still didn't know about my cutting and I didn't plan on him figuring it out any time soon. I heard the front door open.

"Bella, I'm home" Charlie called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, Dad" I shouted back.

I threw on one of my long sleeved black shirts and dark blue capris, not wanting him to see the cuts. I took the steaks that I had left marinating in the fridge this morning and threw them on the grill. When they finished I put them on our plates and grabbed the baked potatoes out of the oven. Just then Charlie came in.

"So, how was school today?" Charlie asked.

"Same as every other day." I replied.

"What's for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes"

We ate in silence. When I finished washing the dishes I went up stairs and got ready for bed. I silently cried then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last night was as bad as any other. I woke up screaming earlier than usual, around 3am. By the time I was finished getting ready it was still only 3:45. I was surprised; it usually took me longer to put on my makeup. So I decided I was going to do something I had been thinking about for the longest of time.

I was going to go to the Cullen's house.

Some part of me was hoping they were still hiding out there, just not leaving the house.

On my way out I passed the piano I bought a week after _he_ left. It made him feel closer to me, but what surprised me the most was that I was actually an excellent player. I took my coat and my copy of _Wuthering Heights, _throwing it in my back pack. I carried it with me everywhere for two simple reasons. One, I didn't want Charlie to find it, and two; it was the only pain I could control.

**So what do you think? Please R&R. But please, No flames! It is my first story.**

**Evil_Clowns_Rule**


	2. Worst Day of Now

Chapter two: Worst Day of Forever

The engine of my truck sputtered to a halt as I pulled the key out of the ignition. The Cullen's house looked the same except for the overgrown brush on the outside. I walked up to the front door, and opened it. Inside everything was where it always was, the only difference was that there were sheets covering all the furniture. My guess was that they only packed the essentials before leaving. How stupid of me to come here! All it has done is given me heartache. As I got up to leave I walked over to the piano. I had been writing a song that talked about the pain I felt because Edward left. However, there was already music on the piano. I played the first few notes and recognized it immediately.

My lullaby.

I felt as though I had been stabbed. I grabbed _Wuthering Heights _out and snatched the razor from it. After running it along my left forearm I started crying. Had he ever loved me? I doubted it. I ran from the house and drove off to school. But before I left, I grabbed the music to my lullaby off the stand and put it in my backpack.

( )__( )

(=*o*=)

By the time I got to school people were starting to arrive. I parked in my usual spot and stepped out of the car. Today was going to be like any other day at Forks High School. I was tormented about my makeup, hair, appearance, anti-social attitude, and just about everything else. Just my luck, the first person I run in to is Lauren.

"Hello Lauren" I said politely, trying my best to smile. She was wearing an "I Hate Bella Club" pin.

"Hello whore, were they having a sale at Goth girl world?" she said with a sneer.

As always, Lauren started off the day making fun of my outfit: my black flats, my dark blue jeans, my black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves (I had to cover the cuts somehow), all the way down to my black nail polish. Also as always, I didn't care.

( )__( )

(=*o*=)

By lunch time I was just about ready to go to the rest room with my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and relieve some pain. Then I saw the one thing that made me feel worse. It was Mike, standing in front of me. But what made it feel worse, was the fact that he was wearing an "I Hate Bella Club" pin.

"Hey bitch, you can't sit with us during lunch. It will be the first 'I Hate Bella Club' meeting." Mike spat at me.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to die. With _Wuthering Heights_ in my hand I ran into the girls' room. Holding my hand over the sink I took the razor and ran it across my forearm. Just then, thanks to my luck, Jessica walked in.

"RAZOR FREAK!" she screamed, grabbing me by the arm and throwing me down on to the hall floor. Everyone standing in the hall turned and looked at me on the floor. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to disappear. That was never going to happen, though. To make matters worse, Jessica cried "Look every one; your beloved Bella cuts herself for enjoyment." They all looked from the bloody razor and my gashed forearm, putting two and two together.

I picked myself up and ran out the door. As I ran out I passed Lauren I heard her murmur "Why don't you go curl up and die?"

I ran into my truck and drove as fast as I could out of there. As drove to my house I decided that Lauren was right. Running in, I grabbed my robe, a notebook, plastic bags, a safety pin, a pen, and my razor and ran out the door.

I was going to the river to kill my self.


	3. My Death

**I would tell you I own Twilight, but I have a scar on the back of my hand that says 'I must not tell lies'**

Chapter 3: My Death

As I pulled up to the river I decided to write a note directed to a few people. First off, I wrote a letter to Edward.

_Edward,_

_I love you more than life itself, so being without you has left me with no reason to live. I am so sorry that I have caused you so much pain. I will wait for you at the gates of heaven for all eternity. I love you for forever and a day._

_Please forgive me,_

_Bella_

I turned the page and wrote the next one to Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_I am sorry you have to see me like this, but I can't live without the love of my life. It was more painful as I died slowly every day. Don't blame yourself; there was nothing you could do for me._

_I will miss you,_

_Bella_

As I started writing one to Renee, there was a noise behind me. I turned around to find Laurent and Victoria standing behind me, their eyes deep red. Victoria smiled.

"We have come here to kill you in vengeance of James." She spoke.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Your boyfriend isn't here to save you"

That cut me deep. "Edward is gone." I choked out.

"Aren't you going to run?"

"Look lady," I sneered "The only reason I came here was to kill myself, so in my eyes, you're doing me a favor."

She looked to be thinking, then, suddenly, she smiled. "Well in that case," she spoke "We will turn you into a vampire so that you have to suffer like this for an eternity." When she finished speaking, she bit down on one side of my neck while Laurent bit the other.

When they pulled back, it felt like fire was coursing through my veins. I screamed. They smiled and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later the pain completely stopped. Everything was in a sharper focus. I felt a dry pain in the back of my throat and immediately knew I was thirsty. I smelled something that reminded me of the smell outside a candy store. Into the clearing stepped a deer. I killed it immediately. It tasted so good. When I was finished the dryness was gone. Then a foul stench reached my nostrils. I followed the scent and found a human hiker at the end of the trail.

'This is interesting' I thought 'I must not be drawn by the scent of humans.' I took off running to the only other place I knew had vampires.

I ran to Alaska.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding the coven I looked for my power. It turned out I could disappear at will, make amazing music, and absorb the special power of any vampire I touched. That became clear when I bumped in to a vampire who could change their appearance at will and my hair turned bright purple. After shaking hands with everyone in the room I could also put up shields, control the weather, and make balls of flame shoot out of my hand.

I decided, since I wasn't a threat to humans, I was going to get revenge for my death.

**I know it is kinda cheesy right now but I want there to be a little about Bella before she becomes a famous singer. Please no flames! **

**Evil_Clowns_Rule**


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

I ran up to a clearing where Laurent and Victoria were. I turned invisible and ran up behind them tearing them to shreds and setting them on fire. Since killing Laurent and Victoria didn't take that long, I staged my suicide. I took my note to Charlie, put it inside some bags, and safety pinned it inside robe's pocket. Next, I took the sleeves and dipped the tips in the pool where the blood came out after the bite. I then put some rocks in the pockets. Leaving that for a while, I took the note to Edward, put it on a rock, and set smaller rocks on the edges to keep it from blowing away. Finally, I took the robe and hooked it on a log dangling into the water about three miles down the river.

It was time for the next stage in my revenge.

I went home and changed in to an outfit I would wear before Edward left. I packed up the stuff that I would take with me when I left as I looked at the clock I saw it was time for lunch at school. Without a second glance at my room, I ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran up to the school and walked in. By this time everyone was at lunch, so I walked in to the cafeteria. As soon as they saw me the room fell silent. I walked like I was floating to the table. I had changed my appearance so that I looked like how I did before I was bit.

"What do you want?" Jessica sneered.

"Really Bella, we were having so much fun without you here." Lauren spat.

I looked at them all and replied in a misty voice, "I'm not Bella, the last time she left was the last time you saw her alive."

Everyone was silent, then Mike spoke up, "But that's impossible, you're standing there right now."

I lifted my arms and put them in front of me, wrist up. With my changing ability I split the skin on my wrists and made the venom leak out looking like blood. Everyone gasped and some screamed as I said, "No I am not. I am the unrested soul of Bella. I came to ask why you all tormented me. What did I ever do to you? I treated you all kindly and caringly while you all treated me like dirt."

"I was head over heels for Tyler, but he wouldn't give me the time of day with you around." Lauren whispered.

"I liked you so much, and you never felt the same way about me." Mike muttered.

"Mike, I loved Edward from the moment I met him. I only liked you as a friend. As for Tyler, I wouldn't give him the time of day either."

"I'm so sorry." Jessica and Lauren murmured.

"Sorry doesn't really help me now does it?" I answered, "Besides, I doubt someone as wicked and heartless to me as Lauren was could actually mean that she was sorry." With that, Lauren took a swipe at me, but with my vampire speed it only looked like her hand went through me. Every one gasped as Lauren turned white in shock.

"It's kind of hard to hit a ghost, isn't it? My body is already eight miles out in to the ocean, but I will take one of you to the place where I died." Mike reached out to grab my arm, but I moved quickly again. Everybody gasped again, but no one raised their hand.

"I'll go" Angela volunteered.

"Thank you Angela, I'll meet you by your car." I answered.

When she got out to her car I asked her if she would drive. I gave her the directions and when we stopped we could see my truck. I then had her follow me to where I left the bloody razor and my note to Edward.

"The robe I was wearing came off and caught on a log about three miles down the river. I suggest you call the police considering I doubt anyone else did. If you see Edward, tell him- tell him that I will always love him." With that I turned invisible. She screamed, but I ran to my house and grabbed the duffle bag full of things I wanted to bring with me. inside of it was my music, the music to my lullaby, all the money I had, and the things Edward had hidden under a loose floor board in my room, along with a few changes of clothes. I decided it was time to start over.

I ran away.

**Hope you like it so far, It won't be long until she's famous, and if you all write really nice reviews about my story I will bring back the Cullens. So be good and write positive reviews about my amazing story! No flames please, it's my first one!**

**Evil_Clowns_Rule**


	5. Charlie

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: You don't want me?**

**Edward: No, I want Stephanie Meyer. She's the one that created me, not you.**

**Me: That is true, I don't own you. So go on, nothing is holding you back.**

**Edward: *Runs away***

**Me: Why could you not have been created by me?! *sobs***

Chapter 5: Charlie

15 years later

I was doing okay. My life was pretty normal. I was portraying an 18 year old senior in high school that had a part time job as a waitress. I had a small apartment on the out skirts of Seattle. It wasn't much, but the rent was cheap. One day during my shift I got a surprise by a story on the news.

"…_In other news, police Chief Charlie Swan of Forks, Washington was shot today during a grocery store robbery. He is now in critical condition. As you all know Chief Swan has dedicated his life to helping others since his 18-year-old daughter committed suicide 15 years ago. In more local news…"_

"I have to go." I said. I ran in to my manager's office. "Mrs. Wortman, I know you don't like it when an employee goes home early, but I feel really faint and promise I'll make it up to you." She nodded. I thanked her and ran back to my apartment where I changed in to my ghost outfit and ran to Forks.

I ran up to the hospital until I reached the door to the waiting room. I walked in and no one noticed me. I walked up to the front desk and asked them if Charlie swan was allowed visitors.

"Sorry, babe, but only family is allowed in." The nurse spoke.

"That's okay, I am family." I whispered.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan."

With that everyone stopped and looked at me. Shock and horror was written on their faces.

"B-but that's impossible," she stuttered, "Isabella died 15 years ago."

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I am not here. Now, let me see my father" I said a little louder than necessary. The nurse just turned whiter after that. Losing my impatience I made the door fly open. Everyone cried out in shock, but I just walked through to the door that said Charlie Swan on it. Inside he was awake. He was completely surrounded by machinery.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Hello, Dad." I replied. "How have you been doing for the past 15 years?"

He didn't answer. Instead he responded "Why did you do it?"

I laughed. "Maybe you should look closer at the last day of school I went to when I was alive." I kept laughing until I started crying.

"What do you mean?"

"When Ed- Edward left he took my heart with him. I was so depressed I started cutting myself. The kids at school found out one day and did all but chase me out. I wanted to escape this world so bad I took the only road I saw out. Sadly my unrestful soul will not let me cross over until I say goodbye to Edward."

He looked at me and whispered "I won't be leaving this hospital, Bella."

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine."

His heart rate slowed "At least- I got to see you-" His heart rate slowed more "One last time." His heart stopped all together.

I froze. At that moment it felt like everything disappeared before my eyes. He was dead. I walked out to the reception room. No one bothered me as I left. A single venom tear rolling down my cheek.

"He's dead." I sobbed. With that I ran out and cried the rest of the night.

**Please don't get mad! I just wanted you to know what happened to Charlie. after all it would be wrong of me to just later in passing say "Oh, by the way, Charlie is dead". That would have been wrong.**

**Review! I won't update again until i have 20 reviews! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (for those who don't get it, that's me evilly laughing!)  
**

**Evil_Clowns_Rule  
**


	6. America's got Talent

**I was going to wait until I had 20 reviews, but nipi** **knows just how to make a person feel good about themselves. So, as a treat I am updating early. Extra long chapter just because I feel like it. Extra points to whoever can spot a difference in numbers! Review to tell me what it is.**

Chapter 6: America's Got Talent

It has now been 75 years since the day I was bitten. Everything for the last twenty years was always the same: go to a new town that is cloudy, go through high school and college, keep a good paying job in order to pay rent and tuition, and then start all over again when I finish college. It is a good thing I can shape shift because I have been to college in Alaska at least 4 times in the last 50 years. This time I want to do something different.

I pay for my lunch at school. I still buy one even tough I don't eat because I want to fit in a little. Instead of eating I just pull out my black ipod and sat back listening to my favorite songs. As always, Corey (the Mike of this school as I think of him) sat down across from me.

"Hey vampire girl, how are you doing today?" He smiled.

Like always, Corey was making fun of my teeth. I was tired of people trying to befriend me, so this time I elongated my canine teeth so that I was much more intimidating. Now the only person stupid enough to come near me was Corey.

"I'm the same as always." I replied, smiling an intimidating smile that showed my teeth.

"So, have you drank any blood today?" he asked innocently.

"Sure, I drank around 4 this morning," this was true, I went hunting this morning. "Then went back to sleep in my coffin." That wasn't true.

"Well, that is good, because I wanted to see if you would go to the dance with me?" god they never let up, do they?

I can't believe it. I have made myself the most anti- social person and they still ask me out. I'm wearing a black three quarter shirt that flairs at the end of the sleeves, dark blue jeans, strappy black three inch stilettos, and black polish on my fingers and toes.

My waist length hair, as always, was black. The only time it wasn't black was the two times I pretended to be a ghost. I put in violet highlights to make it different. It was down to day. As always I had on the usual layer of makeup. Black eyeliner, black mascara, dark gray eye shadow that brought out my dark blue eyes, and today, I had on crimson lipstick. It really made me look like a vampire when I wore my makeup like this.

"No." That was all I said to him before the lunch bell rang. I dumped my tray and ran to my next class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music, oh how I hate thy class so. It was terrible. And with the time we had to give a presentation on music or play a famous piece. I in my hating class glory sat in the back listening to my ipod all hour, everyday. But not today.

"Izzy Masen." the teacher called out. I stood up and walked down. "What will you be doing for us this afternoon?" she was smiling, because she knew that I had nothing ready.

"I will be playing a song from memory on the piano." I told her. I sat down at the bench and started playing.

I chose to play Clair de lune by Debussy. Her jaw dropped along with everyone else's when I started playing. When the song ended everyone was floored.

"Play Fur Elise so I know you are not cheating." She spoke. I was upset that she didn't believe I was actually playing so I played her request.

People cheered when I finished. I guess they never believed that I could do anything worth while.

I smiled and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found the way I was going to make this time different stapled to a lamp post on my way home from school. There was a sing that said:

**Do You Have Talent?**

**America's got Talent Tryouts**

**April 16**

**Ford Theater**

**Only 50 applicants accepted**

**Final acceptance date March 30**

***Have a chance to win 5 million dollars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

That was it. If I won that I would be set for life. I would still have to move around but wouldn't live in run down apartments anymore. I would live in one that actually had hot water and wasn't rodent infested.

I was going to enter America's got Talent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had finally come for my audition to be on the show. I was the 33 contestant.

Today I wore a black baby doll t- shirt with fishnet sleeves that had "bite me" written on it in the front in ruby red letters, dark blue jeans, and 3 ½ inch black prada. My violet highlighted hair was pulled up by black chopsticks. I had black eyeliner and mascara, amber eye shadow, and black lipstick. As always I didn't wear blush.

"Izzy Masen, it is your turn to audition." Someone called.

I ran out on stage as soon as the female judge saw me, she hit the button that lit up one of the three X's. If all three judges lit up the X's, I was to get off the stage immediately.

"Ever hear the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" I asked her. She glared at me. The men, however, looked at me with excitement in their eyes.

"Hello," the one on the right said. "What is your name?"

"The name of my act is 'Bite Me'" I replied

"Why do you call your act that?" the one on the left questioned.

"I call it that because I had a birth defect that lengthened my upper canines."

"Would you show us?" lefty asked. I walked up to the table and smiled. The woman gasped while the men laughed.

"I will be singing and playing on the piano 'I am changing' by Jennifer Hudson."

"Good, let's hear it." righty called. I found middle C and started playing.

_Look at me, Look at me  
I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
I'm trying to find a way to understand  
But I need you, I need you  
I need a hand  
I am changing  
Seeing everything so clear  
I am changing  
I'm gonna start right now, right here  
I'm hoping to work it out  
And I know that I can  
But I need you, I need a hand_

_All of my life I've been a fool  
Who said I can do it on my own  
How many good friends have I already lost?  
How many dog nights have I known?  
Walking down that wrong road  
There was nothing I could find  
All those years of darkness  
Could make a person blind  
But now I can see_

_I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
But I need a friend  
To help me start all over again  
That would be just fine  
I know it's gonna work out this time  
'Cause this time I am  
This time I am  
I am changing  
I'll get my life together now  
I am changing  
Yes I know how  
I'm gonna start again  
I'm gonna leave my past behind  
I'll change my life  
I'll make a vow and nothings gonna stop me now_

I played the last note and the crowd behind the judges went crazy. When the applause died down, the judges began to speak.

"That was amazing! I loved it." Lefty cried.

"That was interesting, but I must say the outfit and makeup need to change." The woman stated.

"That I can do." I smiled.

Righty eyed me, "how old are you?" he finally asked.

"Fourteen."

"When did you start playing?"

"Piano when I was ten, Guitar when I was twelve."

"Well, I believe that on this show you could progress farther if you dropped the piano playing and just sang."

"Thank you; I will remember that if you have me back."

"Well, I vote yes." He smiled.

"Of course!" Lefty shouted. They both turned to the lady.

"I guess we will be seeing you in California." She finally answered. The entire crowd went ballistic.

"Thank you." I walked off stage.

**That's right, she's going to become famous from America's Got Talent. I know it won't be around in 75 years, so just go with it. Review and I'll post my next chapter sooner. This time I truely won't update until I have 25 reviews. Corey will have a part in this story later.**

**Evil_Clowns_Rule**


	7. Carla

**This time I really wiill wait for at least 30 reviews, it is just that I felt you should all get a nice christmas present from me, and unless you are a close friend don't expect anything else. XD**

**Chapter 7: Carla**

The day after my turn on the show was very strange. Everyone was looking at me. I didn't like it one bit. I kept getting awkward glances from everyone all day. At lunch it was worse, I was being gawked at by almost everyone. Finally a group of girls came up to me and told me.

"So, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" I replied, genuinely curious.

"Fake singing on TV without anyone realizing you were cheating." One answered simply.

SMACK!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to us. She was holding her face were I had just slapped her. She already had an angry red mark in the shape of my hand on her cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I seethed. "JUST BECAUSE I AM NOT MUCH OF A PERSON FOR TALKING DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SING! IF YOU HAD THE SAME PERSONAL HELL OF A LIFE YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T TALK TOO MUCH EITHER!" I am so glad I have already made a fake life for me this life because otherwise I would probably be screwed.

"You aren't faking it, prove it" she supplied in defiance.

"What song do you want me to sing." I retorted. This girl was really pissing me off.

"Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson." She smiled; obviously believing that I didn't listen to her but what else was I supposed to do at night?

"No problem." I said. Smiling an intimidating smile I started to sing.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore… anymore_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Everyone looked at me in shock. When people came out of it they started to clap. I just stared at the girl who looked at me in shock. I gave an intimidating smile and walked out of the cafeteria. One girl followed me.

"Hello, my name is Carla, what is your name?" She asked innocently.

I thought about a name that held up to my Goth appearance. I answered, "Dusk." It was perfect, it held up the appearance, and it reminded me of twilight, the time between day and night. _His favorite time of day_.

"Well, that is a very pretty name." She smiled and for the first time in a long time I smiled a true, genuine smile. I could already tell that she would be a good friend.

"Thank you."

"Is it okay if I ask you something?" I nodded. "Well when we were in there you said to that girl 'if you lived in the same personal hell of a life you probably wouldn't talk too much either' what did you mean?"

I sighed, "My mother died at birth and my father died in a car accident when I was four. I grew up with three adoptive families after that. The first neglected me, the second abused me and the third ran a Meth lab in the basement. I ran away from the last family last year. The next night the lab blew up and they both were killed. Their will stated that all the money go to their last foster child, and so I was given half a million dollars. I moved here with everything the survived the fire and moved into an apartment about a mile away. I live there off the money I have until I can find a job. As for the other two families I stayed with, they are both in jail."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"I don't want anyone's pity. That is why I keep to myself. However, I don't know why, but there is something about you that makes me feel liken I can trust you, and it is really hard for me to trust people." She smiled and I smiled back.

I made a friend that day, and I was glad I finally had someone who I could trust.

**Okay, 'Dusk' might not be the best name, but it's late, and I'm tired. One more thing;**

**Have a holly, jolly Christmas** **it's the best time of the year. I don't know if you have snow, just please don't drink too much beer. Yo, ho, the mistletoe, hanging around the tree. If you see a really hot guy, kiss him once for me! Merry Christmas!**

**Evil_Clowns_Rule**

**P.S. Review as a gift to me!**


	8. Round Two

**No one found the difference in numbers in Chapter 6. the difference was I cut out fourty years of her life. in this chapter it will say what she did with the later 30.**

**Disclaimer: The only Twilight I own is the poster hanging on my bedroom wall.**

Chapter 8: Round 2

California was the worst place for a vampire to be. It was almost always sunny and I couldn't stay inside because Carla would notice something strange. I guess I should be glad that I still had the cloak from the years I spent with the Voulturi. I never asked them to find _him _because I felt if I belonged with him our fates would bring us back together. It took forever to get to the 'theater' I guess you could call it. Today I would sit in the crowd with the other acts and see if I got enough votes to move on be in the next and possibly move on to the next round. That possibility rested with how many votes I was given by the rest of the nation.

The acts were interesting. Ten acts would get to move on and have the possibility of making it to the finals. They were on the seventh act when I heard them call me.

"The next act will be… BITE ME!" there was cheering as I ran up on to the stage.

Righty's name is Trevor. Lefty's name is Erik. The woman's name is Kaylin. I learned this as I watched the show. They all seemed to like my outfit today.

I had on a ruby red satin dress that ended three inches above my knee on one side and went half way down my calf on the other, a few scars showing on my legs, red arm covers that stopped around an inch below my armpit, and red strappy stilettos. My makeup consisted of silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and deep pink lipstick. My hair was all black and the top was braided to keep the hair out of my eyes.

"Welcome back." Trevor spoke.

"It's good to be back" I smiled.

"I just remembered," Eric spoke, "you never told us your name."

"Call me Dusk." I replied. "Are you ready?" I called to the music coordinator who I had given the CD to when I came up on stage. He nodded and started the music as I started to sing.

_If it's okay  
I'll leave the bed light on  
And place your water glass where it belongs  
And if alright  
I'll lie awake at night  
Pretending I'm curled up at your side  
_

_See I'm circling these patterns  
Living out of memories  
I'm still a long way from accepting it  
That there's just no you and me_

_But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe i'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'Cause I can't break it to my heart_

_Is it just me  
Did I commit a crime  
I won't believe that loving you  
Is just a waste of time  
Or was it in my head  
I'm reading into things that you never said_

_'Cause I still don't have all the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I wanna think it's something that I did  
So I can turn it back around_

_But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'Cause I can't break it to my heart_

_And nothing will come between us  
I wanna convince myself we're perfect in  
Every single way as long as I can keep  
The truth away from my heart  
Oh 'cause I can't break it to my heart_

_'Cause I still don't have all the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I wanna think it's something that I did  
So I can turn it back around_

_But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'Cause I can't break it to my heart_

_I can't break it to my heart  
_

Erik smiled and hit the button that made the check mark light up. "I loved it. You have the most amazing voice I have heard in a long time and I think that you have a very good chance at winning this competition."

Carl grinned and very seriously said, "I agree entirely, but we'll have to see if the rest America agrees, and if they do, we'll see you at the semi- finals in a few weeks."

Jessica cried out "They are both exactly on the dot, and by the way, love the outfit."

People clapped as I jumped off the stage and ran up and sat next to Carla.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, "You are going to win!'"

"Whoa, slow down there. they said I could make it to the semi- finals."

"Yeah, but if they like you this much this far into the competition, you are either going to win, get signed on to a record company, or both!"

"You really think so?" I whispered.

"If they don't they'll have me to answer to." she said, puffing out her chest bravely.

I laughed, "You remind me so much of Emmett sometimes." after realizing what i had said i quickly clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Who's Emmett?" she inquired.

I sighed, "A friend from a lifetime ago." and with that I dropped the subject.

She really was a good friend. She knew when to leave tender subjects alone.

**Bet you weren't expecting Bella to have been part of the Voulturi. I'll say more about it later on.**

**35 reviews or I don't update. Please no flames! **

**Evil-Clowns-Rule **


	9. The Accident

**Disclaimer: The only Twilight I own is a poster.**

Chapter 9: The Accident

I found out that I was in the finals a week after I left. Everything was great in Montana. Carla and I where now best friends and school was over. Everyone was excited that I was in the finals. Then it happened one morning when I was finishing the touches on my outfit when I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked smiling; I was probably Carla calling about going swimming at the YMCA because there was nothing else to do in this town during the summer.

"Hello is Izzy Masen there?" a voice on the other side spoke gravely.

"This is she." I spoke cautiously. What was wrong?

"I am sorry to inform you but on a ride with her parents Carla Teger's car was struck head on by a van that hopped the median. The driver had died of a stroke moments before. Both parents were killed on impact and Carla is in critical condition."

"Why are you calling me about this?"

"After her parents you were the first person on her list that we were to contact if something bad were to happen to her."

I was touched and sad at the same time. How could something like this happen to her? Then I remembered two very important things. "What hospital is she at?"

"The Saint Lawrence Medical…" he didn't get any more out. I was already running to the hospital. It looked like I was running full sprint to the hospital. Luckily it was only about half a mile away from my apartment. After coming through the door I placed my hands on my knees and looked winded. After a minute I jogged up to the counter.

"I'm here to see Carla Teger."

"Room 412"

"Thanks" I ran to the elevator. Stopping on her floor I ran in to the room she was in. I ran to the doctor asking, "How is she doing?"

"She is going to be fine. All she has is a concussion, some broke bones, and a punctured lung."

"What all is broken?"

"Collar bone, ankle, wrist, and a few ribs." He fingered off.

"Thank you so much. I am going to grab some water, because I ran here." I smiled and left, not showing the horror that was in me at what I was thinking about doing. I can't believe I was almost about to bite my best friend.

**Sorry, this is just kind of a filler chapter. I just wanted to put this in there because it makes for sad talks later in the story. **


	10. The Finals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *sobs***

Chapter 10: The Finals

It was finally time to sing for the finals. I had given the music to the other instruments a few days ago. The judges allowed me to wait until today to tell them the song I would be singing. I had finally finished the music to the song I had written so long ago.

For the final act I was wearing the color blue that _he _once said I looked beautiful in. HA! The self- loathing had run so deep that I doubt that even with my vampire beauty that I could ever be remotely beautiful. The dress was spaghetti strap with fishnet sleeves and went to my ankles. Tonight I decided to go barefoot. After the auditions I decided that it was too hard to play in heels.

My hair had navy blue highlights and was left down, stopping just above my butt. Black eyeliner and mascara, sky blue-sliver eye shadow and ruby red lip gloss pull the outfit together along with some silver hoop earrings. I looked at them smiling before I started to speak.

"Hello everyone it's good to be back. I wanted to quick talk to the judges. For my song I wanted to play you a song that expressed how I felt. However, no matter how hard I looked, I just couldn't find the perfect song. Since I found no song that expressed my true feelings, I am going to play a song I wrote. Lyrics and music." I went and sat at the piano. "This song is called, 'My Immortal'." I started to play and sing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along...

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

As the last note faded the place went silent. Seconds later the applause erupted. Even with this and all the compliments I was getting from the judges all I could think about was how much better to get that off my chest even if it was in song form. The hole in my chest was almost gone when I sang my feelings about him.

Two weeks later I came back up on the stage with the other finalists. The voting count had finally come. I really didn't expect to win because besides the judges I really didn't think that anyone liked me.

"And the winner of this year's America's got Talent is… BITE ME!!!!" the crowd roared as I stood there in shock.

"I won." I muttered to myself. "I actually won."

After the awards ceremony, I just off stage and practically tackled Carla. She smiled and hugged me back as hard as she could. Ever since the accident she came to live with me in my apartment. She still hasn't recovered entirely, and I don't think that she will ever be fully recovered. However, she is happy, and that's what matters to me.

"Hey, Dusk," Carla said, using my stage name, with a half smile, "What are we going to do now?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." I answered back with a laugh. "But that's what the ride home is for."

Well, then let's get the hell out of here!"

We were in the car on the ride home when I finally got up the courage to tell her what I have been trying to say for a long time.

"Carla?"

"Yeah?"

"I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course, Dusk, you can tell me anything."

"What I am about to tell you, you have to promise me you wont tell another living soul. No matter what happens, you can't tell any one. Promise me that."

"Of course, Dusk, you know I would never betray your trust. What, are you pregnant or something?"

"No, Carla," I chuckled, "it isn't anything like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Carla," I said, turning to look her straight in the eye, "I'm a vampire."

**MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am so evil for leaving you with this cliffhanger. Sorry about taking so long to update this story, but don't worry, I already have the next few cahpters planned out. So, If you want to find out what happens next in the story, I want at least 20 more reviews.**

**And please, no flames. Seriously, if you do not like the story then why the hell are you reading it?**


	11. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 11: Reflecting

Three years have past since I won America's got Talent. After that I was signed to Young Blood Records where I sold multiple albums and singles. Carla, amazingly enough, had accepted me with open arms after I had told her. It reminded me so much of when I found out. Now I own my own record company and run it from my house. My songs were all gothic except the songs I wrote in the beginning months after I won. None of which I have actually sang. I ran into Rosalie at the mall and that made me lose all progress I had made in getting over them.

Seeing her threw me back into my hatred of everything except Carla who was the only reason I didn't rejoin the Volturi. After all, since I could control fire I couldn't burn. This meant even if someone tore me to shreds I couldn't be lit on fire and die. The Volturi were the closest thing to death I could find.

My music started to get darker along with my wardrobe, but the kids at school don't know that I am Daygonna for the simple fact that I wear dark but not black colors only to school. Plus I stick with no eye shadow, deep pink lipstick, and always have my hair up so they don't know how long it is. The only things that I keep the same are my mascara, eye liner and teeth.

Carla joined me as a vampire about a year ago. She and her boyfriend were driving home when they hit a deer. Once I found them lying next to the overturned car I asked them both if they wanted to live forever and if they were willing to go through the pain to achieve it. They complied and became vampires. After they were finished I used the hypnosis that Aslontis had given during my thirty years of living with the Volturi to stop any liking in the taste of human blood. Carla's red hair reached half way don her back and had very soft waves, she was about 5' 10" in flats and slim but not to the point of being unhealthy. Justin had blond almost to the point of white hair that reached his chin and golden-amber eyes. He was 6' 3" and had enough muscles to be noticeable but not intimidating.

A year before that Alexandra and Devon joined our little group. They were two lovebirds who were attacked in the forest on my turf. By the time I reached them it was too late and they had to be bitten. After three days and some hypnosis I brought them home. Alexandra had curly chestnut hair. She was motherly like Esme, but loved to shop like Alice. She was about 5'6" and had the body of women in Victoria's Secret catalogs. Devon was 6' 1" and less muscled than Emmett but more than Jasper. He had dark chocolate hair that was spiked haphazardly. He was daring and had a need for speed.

The only other couple that lived in my coven was Anthony and Fred. They lived with nomad group for fifteen years, but no matter how evil the person was they didn't feel right to kill them. They settled in my territory while traveling and I went out to be gone of them. However, they told me their story and moved in a 2 ¼ years ago. Anthony was blond and very skinny with the prettiest pin-straight hair that reached just past his shoulder blades. He was about 6' and so feminine he could give some girls a run for their money. He and Fred were people pleasers. Fred had raven hair (think Jacob's hair in new moon). He was 6' 2", lean but muscular, and was a really fast runner.

The Cullen's house is where we all live together because any where else the press would follow. When we moved here it was in the dead of night. Since we did that two and a half years ago we still have yet to see a paparazzo. Plus no one lives within 5 miles in every direction. Carlisle and Esme's room was now mine, Carlisle's office was now a recording studio, and his room is now my office. My yoga mat now sits out on the balcony, and if I jumped off the railing I could land in the pool that was installed in the backyard.

I remember telling my coven about him and his family. I also remember threatening to kill anyone who harmed any of them unless they attacked them first. They all were very upset at the story I told them but promised to respect my wishes.

Upon putting on the finishing touches of makeup and going to grab an outfit to wear to day when I heard a car door slam out front. I ran outside knowing that no one came here unless they knew directions. Not to mention every one else in the house was…_ busy_. Once I was outside I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing the seven beautiful people unloading the moving truck parked in my driveway.

I guess during my reflection of the last few years I didn't notice the Cullen family was coming back.

**I am so so so so sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I got a job of over the summer and they gave me the shittiest hours that they possibly could. Then school, sports, writer's block, and the play I am going to be in all interfered. The only reason I can update now is because I stayed home sick today from school. My throat feels like I'm a thirsty newborn, and the doctors have no idea what it is. Anyways I try to update sooner next time.**

**Evil-Clowns-Rule**


	12. Return

**Heyz! Sorry about it taking so long. I had a massive case of writers block.**

Chapter 12: Return

I did the first thing that came to mind and ran down to the truck even though I was still wearing the black slip I had "slept" in the night before which on my 5' 8" body only made it to mid thigh. The robe I had on top of that my have reached my ankle it was completely see through except for the black faux fur that was sewed to every edge.

"Excuse me but what do you think you are doing?" I called in an annoyed voice. They all stopped and turned to look at me.

"Hello," Carlisle said stepping forward and shaking my hand. "My name is Thomas James. This is my wife Crystal," shook Esme's hand. "These are our adopted children: Rose Hale," shook Rosalie's hand. "Andrew McCarty," shook Emmett's hand. "Mary Brandon," shook Alice's hand felt a shock run through my body. "Jesse Whitlock," shook Jasper's hand and felt the shock again. "And Anthony Masen." I felt two shocks when I shook hands with Edward.

"You still haven't answered my question." I replied.

"We were just moving back into our house." Emmett spoke out.

"See but that is the problem. This is- my house." They all looked at me strangely.

"No it isn't this is our house." Edward spoke out.

"No this house is my house. It was an abandoned house that no one had lived in for 75 years. If you can explain that you can have the house back." No one spoke. "That is what I expected. Carlisle how much did you buy the house for? I want pay you back fully for it." Esme gasped while everyone else's eyes went wide.

"It is not a matter of money, we want the house back." Edward snarled.

"Why don't you move into the mansion a few miles down the road? After all, if you move back into this house, people will get suspicious. Not only do they know I live here but they all told me about the infamous Cullen's that used to live here. You all look exactly like them." I spoke calmly.

"Infamous Cullen's? What did the stories say?" Rosalie questioned.

"You should not listen to the stories; they are less reliable than the Quilette stories." Just then Carla came running out.

"Izzy! What are you doing?" she called. Then she saw the Cullen's and I felt the fury coming off of her. 'WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?' her thoughts screamed 'THEY HAVE A LOT OF NERVE TALKING TO IZZY ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT THEY DID TO HER!' flashes of me sobbing went through her head along with the looks of fury on every one else's face.

Edward looked at me quizzically. "Do we know you?"

I turned to him. "No, you don't know me, at all. But, as I said I want you out of here and you can move into the mansion a few miles from here because I'm not going."

"Oh yes you will unless you want me to light you up." Rosalie spat.

I sighed. Then, I snapped my fingers and my hand was covered in flames. I turned to Rosalie and spoke, "I can't burn, so how exactly do you plan on killing me?" she looked at me in shock. "That is what I thought." I spoke before waving my hand signaling to them that they can leave.

"Oh, and by the way," I called. They all turned, "It was nice to see you all again."

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I would say that I'll be updating again soon, but I can't make that promise. Right as I was typing the last few paragraphs of this chapter, I recieved the worst news. A classmate of mine died last night. **

**... I sat next to him in sixth grade. He was smart, athletic, and had his whole life ahead of him. He's not going to get to go to prom, get his liscence, graduate high school, -anything.**

**The worst part is... they won't tell us what happened.**

**Evil-Clowns-Rule**


	13. Left Behind

**Dear readers,**

**I am sad to say that I will be discontinuing this story. I have lost all motivation to continue writing this story, and I have no idea where to go with it if I did. **

**If anyone wants to adopt this story, please PM me, and I will tell the others where to continue reading it.**

**Forever yours,**

**Evil-Clowns Rule**

**P. S. For anyone who cares to know, my classmate died of a brain aneurysm while playing COD on his Xbox.**


End file.
